greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Pop Cult Gamer/Why The Original Greatest Freakout Ever Wiki Was Closed
I just want to thank you guys for adding me as an administrator since I was the original administrator as YoshiWii1 on the original defunct Greatest Freakout Ever Wiki. The reason why it was shut down was because I changed my Wiki name. The reason why I changed it was because of the following. I appreciate it if you take the time to read this: How I Began My Writing and Drawing My Adult Sonic and Amy Redesigns In the beginning of 2013 (I was still 18 at the time) I searching up Sonic fan art on deviantART. On the artwork with most views and favorites. People created Adult redesigns of the Sonic characters including Sonic and Amy. I really really liked their ideas and their fan fictions. So much so, that I was inspired to write and create my own Adult Sonic and Amy redesigns. Those Adult Amy redesigns are what caused me to have a crush on those Adult redesigns. Those designs made me appreciate her official Sega design. Controversy about my Adult Amy and the Sega Amy I do not like the Sega Amy no matter what. I knew from the very beginning that it is wrong to like the Sega Amy. I have actually had a few Sonic fans tell me that it isn't wrong to like the Sega Amy. But I disagreed and insisted it was wrong. And this was coming from the administrator of the Sonic Wiki (I am not revealing who that is.) Now here's a thing that I am explaining why I made my Adult Amy design the particular age I made it. In 2013, she was 21, then in 2014 she was 22. And now currently as of 2015, she is 23. Notice how I aged up my design progressively ovver the years. There is a reason to this and I will explain it in the next paragraph. However, in 2016 recently, I decided to retcon it to where Adult Sonic and Amy were born in 1988 and 1991 respectively due to Sonic Heroes being originally released in Japan in 2003 while it was 2004 in the U.S. My Sonic Universe My Adult Sonic was born on June 23, 1988 while my Adult Amy was born on September 23, 1991. As you can see, my fan fictions use real-life years and will progressively age more and more as the years go by. Which is something unusual in any fictional literature. However, my Sonic universe is fictional obviously but uses real-life years and does have some historic events happening in them. The reason why I also had Adult Sonic and Adult Amy born in 1988 and 1991 respectively was because in 2003. The Sonic Heroes manual revealed the characters ages to be 15 and 12 on their Sega counterparts. I was 10 years old in 2004 (the game was released in the U.S. in that year while it was released in Japan when it was still 2003) as I was born in 1994. I made them 27 and 24 because that is how old the Sega designs would realistically be. Again, that doesn't mean that I like the Sega Amy nor does it mean they are canon to the Sega Universe. I know this off topic but it is often a joke within the Arthur fandom that he was in 3rd Grade for 20 years! Same goes with Ash Ketchum that he was 10 since 1997. Even with The Simpsons, Bart and Lisa were 10 and 8 since 1987 (That 90's Show episode retconned them not being born yet in the 90's.) The SonAmy Hate Group Back in August of 2013, there was an Adult Amy drawing where she was in a wedding dress. I noticed that it was listed in a group called "SonAmyHaters." I wondered why was that there? So, I clicked on it and it was a hate group made to hate on SonAmy. It may seemed like I was offended by it just because I was a SonAmy fan. But it really was not the case, I called them out because it is silly and immature to create hate groups on petty things. It isn't something I see people do in real life. I was all with good intentions but I ended being judgmental instead. I apologize for saying "I guess you guys aren't true Sonic fans." And I genuinely regret it. About the comparison I made, I said Sonic fans deny SonAmy's existence like how people deny that Jesus was their savior. I was not intended for SonAmy to be just as important as Jesus. Jesus is my savior and my top priority in life along with my family, friends and my well being. Top 10 Furries Meme This was extremely controversial and considered "offensive." I was 19 at the time. However, this meme was all just intended to be a joke and exaggerated for laughs. About the Tenth Choice, I didn't make an Adult redesign at the time I made the meme and I couldn't use someone else's artwork for the meme. Because it required you to paste a picture on the meme, I had to use the Official design of Blaze. However, I do NOT like the Official Blaze. I only like Adult redesigns of Blaze. When I was typing the description, I meant it to be me fawning over Adult Blazes. But I should have specifically said Adult Blazes which made it ambiguous to whether or not that I like the Sega Blaze. If it is to be interpreted to be the latter, I don't for real and I apologize. About Jane Read, that was clearly all a joke. In fact, it was a joke I stole from the Angry Video Game Nerd. The joke was from Back to the Future Revisited. There was a scene in the episode where he was talking about Roger Rabbit for NES. In one room, the game gives out a real phone number for you to call for some game tips. However, when the Nerd called it. It lead to a sex hotline instead. He says this "So we have a Nintendo game that gives a phone number to a sex hotline. That is f*cking awesome!" That is where I got the joke from with Jane Read. I am sorry if it offended you guys. But that actually was in a real Arthur book. It was in Arthur's TV Trouble. Yeah, kid books back then weren't afraid to have some adult humor in them. I grew up in a time where kid's cartoons had a lot of Adult Humor on them such as Rocko's Modern Life and Ren and Stimpy. The latter made a short-lived spinoff series that aired on SpikeTV called "Adult Party." With Lola Bunny, again it was all a joke. With the My Little Pony characters, it was all just a joke. I do not think the characters in pony form are attractive for real. I do like human forms of Rarity and Cadence but NOT the Equestria Girls Rarity and Fluttershy because they are still in high school. Again, I couldn't use other people's human Rarity, Fluttershy or Cadence designs. Like other human forms that other bronies made of the three ponies. Lauren Fraust confirmed that Rarity and Fluttershy are young adults but "not quite have the mental maturity of them." Again, if anything I said about them being considered "offensive." I apologize. About Human Raritys, they do resemble my mom. People say to her that she is so "beautiful." People my age have even told the same thing! I do not fawn after my mom. I love her very much and she is precious to me but I don't have a crush on her. Same goes for Rouge, Carmelita and Krystal. It was all a joke. Now for my Adult Amy. I used my Adult Amy pic because like I said before that I like my Adult Amy instead of the Sega Amy. Someone in the comments I remember even asked me, "Why did you use that specific picture of Amy?" I told him it's because it's my Adult Amy and that I do not like the Sega Amy. He replied and said that it was "good that I didn't like the Sega Amy." In the description, I explained reasons that she is still a great character in general even in her Sega design. At the very end, there was a misunderstanding. I meant "But I like her the way she is" in she is still a great character even in the Sega design despite me liking her Adult redesign. Again, if this was interpreted that I liked the Sega Amy. I apologize and don't like that Amy for real. The Adult Sonic and Amy Fan Fiction or Fanart (I can't exactly remember?) I thought they were Adults in a particular fan fiction that someone else wrote. I made a joke about chocolate or something like that? And jokingly said "horny." If that was offensive, I apologize and it was clearly a joke. Proving SonAmy Back in June of 2014, there was a video I discovered where Amy's creator revealed the reason why she was created in the first place. It was because Sonic "needed a girlfriend." They had the relationship like that because it is "Japanese Culture" according to Summer of Sonic 2013 and because they wanted to make it "funny" and "interesting." Sonic fans were extremely pissed off about this and this is pretty much where it all began. All because I proved a fictional couple. Look, I am sorry if that offended you guys. But you can't please everyone. That Sally Prose Back in 2013, I wrote something called "Why Sally Is Hated By The Sonic Fanbase." However, it was not meant to be a hate speech thing. It was me responding to various hate comments about the character and me trying to figure out what is going on with the character? I did state my personal opinion on some of the responses. Again, if you took offense to this. I apologize. Selfies As you already know, I originally had spiky hair in my selfies. However, I had that hairstyle because I thought it was cool. Also those selfies where I am not smiling was deliberately done just so people would think I am cool. I was acting in all of them like how the Greatest Freakout Ever guy from wafflepwn's videos does. Yes, those videos are FAKE and his mom stated that he is the one who writes everything out and told her to yell at him a few times. My current hairstyle is a 90's Curtained Hairstyle similar to Nick Carter in the late 90's, Leonardo DiCarpio in Titanic, Edward Furlong in Terminator 2, the late Jonathan Brandis, etc. I actually had this hairstyle when I was 3 to 7 years old. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curtained_hair My OC This character was created using my likeness. Everyone seemed to have an OC and I didn't want to be left out. So I created one. He does shares some of the powers of Ichigo Kurosaki but with a few differences such as him remaining human at all times. And after his Hollowfied Bankai Form, his Zanpakuto reverts back to Shikai Form. Just because I created a character that looked like me doesn't mean I believe I am that character. It's all fake and fictional again just like the Greatest Freakout Ever videos. Several fictional characters were modeled after real people such as Fred Flintstone, Yogi Bear and The Simpsons. Matt Groening even named the Simpsons after his own family members and modeled them after his. Fan Fictions Controversy My fan fictions with my Adult Sonic and Amy redesigns in them were violent and had strong language in them. There is a reason why I made them like that. I didn't make it violent and have strong language just for the heck of it. I just didn't want crazy fans or anyone who gets offended too easily reading it. I figured that if I made it Mature Rated, they are less likely to read it. Going back to my OC, he had a crush on my Adult Amy. He liked her basically because he thought she was pretty. That is the only reason why he started fawning after her. I stated before that she and him cannot get together for real because they aren't the same species and because he wanted Amy to be with Sonic over himself. Quitting deviantART After so much harassment, I quit deviantART in September of 2014. Since then, I have been harassed by Sonic fans everywhere I went. I changed my name but that still didn't work (which the name change caused the original wiki to be shut down.) And now I am going to tell you how I feel about all of this... Depression, Fear and Anxiety Since then, it has been really really hard for me. Because of how much attention Sonic fans were giving me, I became extremely depressed. I wake up every day worrying about the next day if I am going to be okay? I fear failure and humiliation very much. Imagine feeling fear of people harassing you, people following you everywhere you go and fear of failing in society. I worry so much about what other people think about me. I am a good person with a heart of gold and I don't want people thinking I am this horrible person that Sonic fans believe I am. That isn't who I am. In my heart, I am a Christian who loves God, Jesus, his family, his friends and I am very loyal. However, my loyalty can be a flaw with me. I admit that I am naïve and because of this, it could make me hang out with the wrong people and not realizing it. I have been praying to God to help me make through all bullying. Since 2009, I have suffered from Anxiety and it was so bad at first to the point where I was afraid to leave my home. This was because I was being bullied and threaten by the other high schoolers. I got better and it was all forgotten....but then all of this happened and all my anxiety came back to me. It was horrible. I felt sick to my stomach from being so stressed out. For the longest time, I thought people in real life didn't like me. I was dead wrong. I am very well respected. People actually tell me that it's good that I don't smoke, drink or do drugs. I choose not to do those things because it's wrong. Consoling I am currently going to consoling to help me overcome the Sonic Fanbase and everything that happened to me. I am 22 years old (I just turned 22 two weeks ago) and still have at least 60+ years ahead of me. I can't leave the rest of my life worrying about the Sonic Fanbase. I want to move on with my life and pursue my life goals of being a video game artist/designer. I am going to college to pursue that. I really do want my Adult Sonic and Amy redesigns to be in a real Sonic game. Asperger's Syndrome As I already stated, I have Asperger's Syndrome. A high-functioning form of Autism. It may not seem like it but I highly intelligent. I explain everything in detail as you can tell obviously. People with Asperger's often display something called "Intense Interests." These are interests that fascinate them and they get really into it. For me, I have intense interests in video games, drawing, anime, comics, action figures and Grunge. However, I do have some trouble communicating. My speech isn't as good compared to other people. I tend to go on tangents. And the really good thing is I am always honest about everything. However, there are times where it shouldn't be a good idea to be honest because I could hurt someone's feelings. And sometimes, I have a difficult time understanding jokes and other things. Another trait I have with Asperger's is I laugh at unusual things that other people wouldn't find funny. Ever since I was little, I found characters beating up other characters funny. Shows like Rocko's Modern Life, Ren and Stimpy, CatDog, Ed, Edd, n, Eddy and SpongeBob got me into that kind of humor. Also people also getting in trouble and being arrested on COPS is funny to me. Also people throwing tantrums on shows like Hardcore Pawn is funny to me. And me repeating videos on YouTube over and over again is funny. Whenever someone with Asperger's makes a mistake, they think they are a "bad" person. But that doesn't mean that. Everyone makes mistakes and will continue to make mistakes for the rest of their lives. I recommend watching this guy's videos so that way you guys can get a better understand of people with Asperger's. https://m.youtube.com/user/AspergerExperts https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gplQ_WaRpRA This video explains about how someone with Asperger's has a fear of failure and making a mistake such as myself. Grunge/Alternative Rock/Post-Grunge Another intense interest of mine is Grunge, Alternative Rock and Post-Grunge. I am into bands like Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam, Smashing Pumpkins, Radiohead, Stone Temple Pilots, Soundgarden, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Foo Fighters, Creed, etc. I really like the style and I can relate to the songs. However, I don't think it is cool that Kurt Cobain and Layne Staley were depressed, addicted to heroin, suicidal, etc. People who are like that are insecure and scared. I will never throw away my life no matter what. Because I would break everyone's heart. And you are basically telling God that you are ungrateful of life. And here is a story I learned from watching Montage of Heck. When Nirvana got their very first critic review before the Nevermind album. It was a negative review. Kurt Cobain took it very personally and was upset about it. Everyone else told him not to listen to critics and continue doing what he is doing. Which is what I do. Not listen to people criticizing me for making Adult redesigns of Sonic and Amy. I need to do whatever it takes to be happy. Kurt was a very sensitive man and got offended very easily. Again, I don't think it's cool that he was like that. Kurt Cobain is definitely not someone you want to idolize. I may not be a fan of Taylor Swift's music but she is a really good role model and I admire her for it. Forgiveness In the Bible it says in Matthew 6:14-15 "For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you: But if ye forgive not men their trespasses, neither will your Father forgive your trespasses." Let me tell you something, I was punched in the stomach by another kid in 8th Grade. I forgiven him. I was bullied in high school, I forgiven those who did. I forgiven ClassicSammySonicFan for making that "Stop Hating On Sonic" video (that video is fake just like the Freakout videos.) Same thing with Chris Chan, I forgiven him. I forgive anyone who went on SonAmy or Amy stuff to troll it such as SonicTeam765. God doesn't care about past mistakes you made. If you have Jesus in your heart, all your sins will be forgiven no matter what and forgotten. And you also have to forgive yourself because if you don't, you are not only making yourself miserable but you are disobeying God by not forgiving yourself. ^^Plus, ClassicSammySonicFan was just a kid. He didn't know any better. Kids make mistakes. Now I am going to tell you about mistakes, everyone including yourself makes mistakes and will continue to do so later in your life. You aren't damaged or condemned for making mistakes, you are wiser! Taylor Swift said this during her 1989 Tour Concert. She also said "You are NOT the opinion of someone who doesn't know you. You are your own definition of worthwhile and beautiful. If you are feeling upset, change the channel in your head." The point of this is you can't condemn someone, hold grudges, use past mistakes against them, etc. for the rest of your life. That is not what will get you into Heaven. God like I already said, does NOT care about past mistakes. If he doesn't care, then you shouldn't care. I FORGIVE those for making rants about me and will not use it against you. I forgive ALL Sonic fans for ranting about me. What I am saying is you should forgive me about those jokes I made. That's the right thing to do. If I can forgive them, then you can forgive me. I know that if you look into your heart, you will forgive me. Conclusion All I asking for is forgiveness. I am not a bad person. I am a very good person. I have made a few mistakes but I am not damaged over them. I am smarter. If you knew me in real life, you can clearly see that I am a very wonderful person. People in real life describe me as "sweet", "sensitive", "emotional", "funny" and "loyal." And that I basically like my Adult Amy and other fictional anthropomorphic women as cute crush and nothing more. I fawn after Jennifer Lopez (I have fawning over her since I was in high school.) I fawn over Megan Fox too. I really want a girlfriend for real but I am just too shy to show it. Everyone told me, that I will met someone. And I have been praying to God bring someone into my life. My goals in life are to become a professional video game artist/designer, get married and live the rest of my life in happiness until I am home in heaven. You don't have to but I suggest you do is to accept Jesus into your heart as your lord and savior. If you do accept him, tell him that you are sorry for your sins and that you believe and accept that Jesus died on the cross to pay for your sins. And you will saved and remember your sins no more. The Angels in heaven are always overjoyed when someone becomes a born-again Christian. Remember God LOVES you no matter what religion, sexuality, race, color, gender, disability, etc. you have. I want to thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand everything I wrote? Thank you and God Bless you. Category:Blog posts